


The Hot Spring

by LadyBri6



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: "sir" kink, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Inflation, Dom/sub Play, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Hot Springs & Onsen, Love Bites, Mentions of Blood from Bites, Oral Sex, Punishment, Shower Sex, Spanking, Underwater Blow Jobs, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBri6/pseuds/LadyBri6
Summary: GENDER NEUTRAL READER X LUCIFERIt might have been Diavolo's idea to go to the hot springs for the 3-day weekend but you were especially excited because it was going to be alone, with Lucifer. The hot spring is beautiful, and he wasn't too bad to look at either. But did you really have to antagonize him? He's the Avatar of Pride after all. He'll do what he needs to do to prove his point."Still think you can walk?"
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	The Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Follow on tumblr @obeywho-meduh :)
> 
> For reference: Y/N = your name

After the long argument of what you wanted to do for the 3-day weekend, you’d decided on going to the hot springs that Diavolo mentioned about a couple days ago. Then the bigger issue of who was going to be able to spend alone time with you, or rather as Asmo stated, take your legs the full two days of the vacation to recover. They had all been longing recently to have more _intimate_ time with you away from their brothers.

“This was a stupid idea…” Leviathan pouted as he stood beside Beel who had been wearing his best puppy dog eyes. 

“It was fair~ but you’re right, this result is ludicrous,” Asmo sighed as he patted your head, “Had I much better luck, you’d have had so much more **fun**.”

Sighing, you pull your luggage more toward the door despite Belphie pulling at it as his face dragged on the ground. “You guys are the ones who decided to pull straws…” 

Beel picked him up and Belphie continued to hold onto it like he clung to his pillow. After fully removing him, you looked over at Satan, clearly upset and attempting to prevent his eyebrows from twitching. You patted his shoulder with a book, the one he recommended to you the day prior, then put it in with your luggage. 

And you still heard Mammon griping about it, “He must’ve used Barbatos to cheat!” 

“The only one who cheats around here is you Scammon.. but wait… did you use Barbatos to cheat?!” Leviathan looked at his eldest brother who placed his suitcase beside yours. 

Lucifer exhaled heavily as he turned to his brothers, “If all of you insist on arguing about the result then none of us will go.” 

“I swear on every fiber of my being if I don’t get to go to the hot springs, I’m going to go live with Diavolo.” You grabbed your luggage. “Anyone have a problem with me going with Lucifer??” 

“Yes.” Satan said blatantly, then he covered his mouth. 

“I’m going to take that as a reflexive hiccup, cause we’re leaving. My body needs this.” As you walked to the door you turned and smiled at all of them, “We’ll be back in 3 days, so don’t destroy the house while we’re gone.” 

The two of you walked out the door, headed to the car that they ordered, and then were off to the hot spring. 

Under his breath, Asmo chuckled, “I’m sure you’ll regret you saying your body needs this.” 

——

“Oh, wow this place is really nice. I didn’t expect Dia would actually be telling the truth about it being similar to the ones in the human world.” Pulling your luggage behind you with the help of the wheels, you headed into the cabin-like resort. 

“Excuse me, who?” Lucifer coughed into his hand and eyed you. 

“Geez Lucifer, he isn’t even here… _Lord Diavolo_ was telling the truth.” 

After Lucifer got the room key and instructions for the hot springs, you both headed to the room. You walked past him as you entered the room. 

“Ah… why is there only one bed?” 

“Are you complaining now?” He scoffed as he then walked past you to put his suitcase down. “If you have a _problem_ with one bed then you can sleep on the floor.” 

“That’s so mean! I don’t have a problem with it, but I didn’t assume that you’d want to tolerate me sleeping with you for 3 days…” You set your luggage to the side before you stretched and tried to get past the awkward situation. 

Lucifer patted your head, “Who said you’d be sleeping?” 

“What?” 

“Let’s head to the hot springs.” He hung his jacket in the closet and took out some towels before heading to the door. 

“Wait! What did you say?” You followed after him as he headed out. 

# —————

“So it’s a unisex hot spring?” 

“Complaining again?” 

“No! But I don’t want my memory wiped since you’re such a party pooper.” You crossed your arms as you walked into the locker room area. To your surprise there was no one there, and now that you thought about it, you hadn’t seen anyone aside from the staff. “Hey Lucifer, why aren’t there any people here?” 

“We’re the test guests, so it was benefitting that I was the one who won the straw pull.” He walked to a locker before he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, placing it inside the locker, and you couldn’t help but take in the sight before you. He hid his chiseled body well, except the day he had you feel his body and Beel’s to say whose was better-structured. Of course it was Beel, but to get out of that situation alive, it was Lucifer.

And when Lucifer **fucked** you, it would be from behind or blindfolded, so you never truly took in his definition. So man, you were truly absorbing this image as he took his pants off.

“Wait… test guests?” 

“Mhm.” He looked over at you, “I don’t plan to wait for you,” He let his underwear drop as your eyes widened, then he wrapped the towel around himself, closing the locker, and he turned his back to you to head to the showers. 

You had taken so many mental images of his cock that you thought your brain was about to explode. And you watched as he walked away, his shoulder muscles and the outline of ass underneath the towel making you bite your lip as he turned the corner. Never had you disrobed so fast to follow after him, not even sure if you had closed the locker fully. 

Rushing around the corner, you saw him sitting on one of the provided shower seats as water deluged down his body, glossing him and highlighting his features further. You walked over to the shower next to him and pulled out the stool then sitting down you took your towel off to hang it on the wall. You both were told that the towels aren’t allowed into the hot spring water so as to not contaminate it, which was why you were showering before getting in.

Both quiet, you washed yourselves off, your head glanced over to him as he scrubbed his shoulders, before realizing it you were using your sponge to wash his back. He shifted slightly to look at you before he continued to wash himself. Finishing with his back you resumed your own scrubbing. Right before you were going to rinse yourself off, he reached his hand over with his sponge and did the same for you.

Turning your head away from him to hide your blush, you muttered, “Thank you…” 

“Mmm.” He removed his hand then went to rinse himself off as well, taking the movable showerhead he held it above himself also rinsing his hair, and before you could grab your own he stood up from his stool. Getting on his knees behind you he went ahead and let the water fall on you. 

“Oh… I got it Lucifer…” You tried to turn your head to get him to finish his own washing, but his free hand wrapped around your neck and turned your head back around while the other took the showerhead and brought it down to your sex, letting the vibrations of the water tingle against you. You shuddered a groan as your hand grabbed his wrist, and his hand around your throat tightened, letting you fall back into him. 

“Are you trying to stay dirty? The staff told us to make sure we were both fully cleaned before getting in.” 

“N-No, I want to be clean, sir.” Your hand loosened its grip on his wrist, and you opened yourself more to him. Your other hand came up to cover your mouth, considering you would get very vocal, which he mentioned he took fervor in his ability to make you scream, letting all his brothers know when he was taking you. 

“That’s a good little doll. Now let’s get you clean.” He clearly had the water pressure as high as it could go; you didn’t think that this would feel as good as it did, the water was hot and stimulated you in a simpler way than Asmo’s vibrators would. Lucifer nipped at your ear lobe as he moved the showerhead up to your chest, pressing it on your nipple before his hand came down from your throat to replace the sensation on your sex with his fingertips. He knew how to play with you, but you weren’t expecting this type of treatment so suddenly. 

His hand reveled in getting you to convulse against him, his hand kept at its ministrations as he rubbed the showerhead in a circular motion on your nipple. “You’re getting so aroused just from getting cleaned off.” 

Your voice muffled under your hand as you grit your teeth. “I’m n-not!”

He bit at your neck, “Oh? Attempting to lie to me?” His tongue traced your shoulder line, “Yet your nipples are so hard and you’re even trying to hold back your voice.” Then he bit down on your shoulder as his hand sped up in its pursuit of your sex.

When he bit down you couldn’t hold it in anymore, your head leaned back onto his shoulder, and your voice bellowed out as you climaxed. 

His hands withdrew from you then he used the showerhead to re-rinse you off as you continued to lay against him. “Now we’re both ready to head in. If you can move.” 

You shot up from his hold, “Of course I can!” Luckily, he didn’t take it any further or else you probably wouldn’t be able to move. You stood up and as the water dripped down from you, he stood as well; it’s not that you hated your height difference, because either way he’d be intimidating, but man you wished you could knock him down a peg. 

A smirk crossed your face, “Why wouldn’t I be able to move? I always can afterward.” You knew that was a lie, and so did he. As you turned to face him, he took hold of your chin and pushed you back to the wall. 

“You really enjoy lying to me, don’t you?” he asked. 

Your eyes veered away from him, “I’m not…” You were. 

“Hm.” He pulled away from you and turned back to face the doors to the outdoor hot spring, “Then perhaps I shouldn’t touch you.” As he walked away from you, his body glistening, he turned back for a moment, “But we’ll see how long that lasts.” Then he disappeared again around the corner. 

Why? Why were you poking at his pride? Granted, why not? He always one-ups you, whether it’s with comebacks or in the bedroom. You clapped your hands together, “Not tonight!” That’s right, you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of giving in. 

# —————

Thinking back on a few minutes ago, that was another lie. Cause my Lord Diavolo, he was egging you on from the other side of the spring, sitting there with his legs open, cock already hard and in hand. Your eyes strained to see his movements under the water. 

All your body wanted to do was get up and help him take care of his erection, but no. You’re weren’t going to give in so soon. You really shouldn’t be getting up to walk to him. Wait. What were you doing? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!? 

Great. Now you were standing in front of him. No, don’t say it… He's going to mention this afterward…

“I’m sorry sir.” 

“Oho? What for?” 

“Lying.” 

Lucifer pointed to the ground as his face wore a ‘triumphant’ smirk. “Now show me how sorry you are.” 

You got down on your knees in front of him, letting the water come to your neck as his eyes locked with yours, and they truly had you entranced. He didn’t need to instruct you in exactly what he wanted you to do. Reaching your hands down to replace his, you stroked his cock, the water making it hotter to the touch. 

You took a breath before you closed your eyes. Submerging your head under the water, your lips guided by your hands, they wrapped around his tip. You did your best to swallow half of his girth without letting the water go down your throat along with his cock. 

Keeping your lips perched tightly on him, you began to move, working your tongue against his head and using your hands to work the rest of his cock. Beginning to slow as you strained to hold your breath, you could feel his hand come down to hold the top of your head, then he yanked you above the water and you gasped for air, tongue hanging down as you panted. 

“Try not to drown yourself. Come up for air when you need to.” His words seemed kind, until he leaned forward, “Now take another deep breath.” 

As you did, he pushed your head back under the water and made you take more of his cock, threatening to gag you as his tip brushed the back of your throat. Some water leaked its way into your mouth; you swallowed it and as you did, your throat muscles tightened around his tip. 

Lucifer’s grip fastened more on you, your hands gripping onto his thighs as he took full control of the pace, moving your head, and you felt his legs jerk slightly. His speed made you squeeze his legs and he pulled you up quickly, your eyes cracking open between the water trickling down your face, chest hefting as you huffed for air, and you got a blurry look at him. 

He pulled you up to him, and holding your jaw in his hand, he kissed you and his tongue snaked its way around yours. While still holding your lips together, bringing you into him, his cock rubbed you against you. Your hand came down to grasp and stroke it, your lips parting as he turned you around and rested his cock between your asscheeks while you sat on his knees.

He whispered in your ear, “Now little doll, put it in your ass and ride it.” 

He bit the top of your ear as his hands come up and pinched your nipples, pulling and twisting them between his fingertips as he waited. Sitting up until his cock was probing your hole, the water made it effortless to slide it inside you as the heat took away some of the initial pain from his size as it entered you more. You heard him groan and you bit your lip, about to regret what you were about to do. 

Turning your head to the side to get a view of his face, you brought your hands to each side of your ass cheeks and spread them. His cock sank into you, ass clenching his shaft, and you sat on him for a moment to let your body adjust back to his size. 

He bucked his hips, making you bounce on him, which made his cock go even deeper. Body trembling as your voice fills the air and you fall back on him, the sudden stimulation shocks your system and your legs already seem to not want to respond. 

“Didn’t I say ride?” 

“I-I…” you whimpered as your body obeyed him, and despite your wobbling legs you pulled his length out of you and then pushed it back in. He spread his legs so you could have more room to move as your hips began to grind on him. 

Your body wanted this feeling from the moment he’d won the weekend with you, and you were going to be sure to need a week off from RAD and not just the 3 days to rest from this. 

Oh no. No. Don’t. Why?! 

“S-So…aaahh.. this is only p-proving my point ahhahh-a-about you.” 

His hands came down on your hips, “I never said I was trying. But since you want to continue your taunts, then maybe my cock is the best way to get you to comport yourself properly.” Clutching your sides, he held you in place and bucking his pelvis, his cock slammed into you.

Body quaking, your eyes seemed to roll back from the sheer pleasure and pain that thrust gave you. “No retort?”

As you attempted to catch your breath, your voice was caught in your throat as he lifted your legs, your arms bent in response and reached behind to hold onto the back of his neck and some of his hair. “F-FFFuuckk!” Gripping his hair he bites into your shoulder holding on as his thrusting intensifies, breaking the skin with his movement.

Lapping at the light trickle of blood, Lucifer stood, holding you while his pace continued. Panting, you almost whine feeling the cold air surround you, but the warmth coming from his chest and cock were intoxicating. He releases your neck and turns around, putting you on your knees on the sitting ledge, his hands clasped onto your hips, as the water between you splashes about. 

The sound of the water between you as he thrust, played a melody along with your moans and the spanking he started to unleash. The sting from his hit melded with the water, the heat made it radiate a little longer, and you could feel your ass tighten around his cock. 

His groans were lustful, listening to him starting to come to the edge, you proceed to push your ass back more against him. Getting close to your own climax, your moans were echoing around you. Lucifer grabbed your forearms using them for a better grip as his momentum increased, and as he snapped his hips your body shuddered as you came.

He followed after you, his hot cum filled you, its motility reaching your deepest parts almost as if it had a mind of its own. His pace slowly but he keeps thrusting, riding out both of your climaxes. He pulls you up and kisses your neck as his cock makes its way out of you. Panting as your eyes look down and watches as his cum drips into the water.

“Seems the staff will have to change the water.” Lucifer picked you up, “Not that we’ll be back for the rest of the time we’re here.”

Panting as you held onto him, “W-What do you mean?” You did plan to come back down here to get some pain relief for your posterior after he was tapped.

“Did I not say we were test guests? We aren’t just here to test the waters. We also need to break the bed.”

“Y-You mean, break-in the bed?”

“No, Y/N. I plan to break you and the bed tonight.”

# —————

The house phone rang, and Beel picked it up, after nodding a few times, he responded with _okay_ then hung up. Levi and Belphie were sitting in the common room as Beel walked in. 

“So who was that Beel?” Levi didn’t want to answer the phone but he was still curious about what was happening. 

“It was Lucifer.” Beel hesitated, “Y/N, isn’t feeling too good so they are going to stay there for the rest of the week.”

It was as if the whole house heard Beel say that because the only word that rang through the halls of the House of Lamentation was “WHAT!?”

# —————

Tears filled your eyes as he filled you again and again, you didn’t know how many times that was now but you’ve had to have been here for more than 3 days. “L-Luucci–ahh!”

“Still think you can walk?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I should add any other tags feel free to comment to let me know!  
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
